Boys wanna have fun
by lzeerin
Summary: The southpark characters boys starting 8th grade with rin and kye! with yaoi and antagonists in the bunch!
1. the 8th grade

**Warning: Yaoi cursing and violence I think**

**Oh and lemon maybe and OOC **

**WE DON'T own any of these shows or characters**

**But we own this story and Rin and Kye.**

Rin: You own nothing you bitches!

Kye: I'm actually excited for this 1.

Rin: is this a sequel

Kye: No it's a uh a story for fun kinda based off our first story because we actually might have a plot for this 1.

Rin: yay!

Kye: ya so on with the story~

Kye: Oh and this is just south park characters and just me and rin

'_bark' _Is rins thoughts

this IS just narrating shit w/e

"Meow" is someone speaking

Oh and kye is a GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rins Pov

I stirred in my sleep because of the loud racket of my freaking twin brother tweek, '_Yes were twins but we look nothing alike because he's a blonde and I have raven colored hair because were fatural twins'_. I sat up shocked because I realized it's the first stay of school in 8th grade I shout out curse words never spoken before "MOTHER FUCKER SHIT THIS IS NOT THE FUCKING FIRST DAY OF 8TH GRADE GOD DAMNIT IM NOT GOING!! THIS IS GAY" and tweek heard my insane cursing and he covered his ears and cried out "GAH!! TO MUCH PRESSURE!!!" I sighed '_there he goes again'_ I climbed out of bed in my underwear and walked over to my closet to pick out a outfit to wear for school I Picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, my black naruto shippuuden tee, my Bouncing soles hoodie and my vans. Tweek looked at rin and scoffed "You goth!" and I retorted "Spazz!!" Tweek stuck out his tongue at rin and shrugged while slipping on his usual wear at school.

Meanwhile…..

Kyes Pov.

I Groaned not wanting to go to school all I wanted to do was read more fanfics and watch yaoi and sleep some more I only had 2 hours of sleep! but stan in his gay room kept bothering me while I was sleeping because he kept waking me up saying "Time for school get ready you bum I want to meet up with kyle" I would squeal but I'm to tired for fangirling I fell out of bed in my light yagami boxers and my black t-shirt. I Got up and grabbed a tank top and a hoodie with my jeans.(1) I walked over slipped on my tight sneakers and took off outside in the freezing cold with stan to the bus stop I saw stan's regular group with rin and craig's group. (2)

while waiting for the group started their usual conversation..

Normal pov.

Rin spazzed out and spotted kye and ran over to her and shouted "KYEEE!!" kye squealed back " RIINN" and they have a epic highfive everyone looked at them oddly while craig said aloud "When were they friends?" tweek replied "Since this summer" Craig just nodded. Stan was like "What the fuck I didn't know about this and kye's my cousin! she lives with me god damnit since when did she hang out with a goth" and then rin shouted "I'M NOT A GOTH YOU HIPPIE!" cartman was like "Mynaa SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB ASS MOFOS" Kyle shouted back "YOU SHUT UP FAT ASS NO ONE LIKES YOU" then the bus pulled up stopping their arguing. Everyone borded the bus while stan and kyle sat next to eachother of course. Rin squealed "OOOO" kyle and stan glared at her. While kye plopped down right next to rin on the bus and swooned at the sight of kyle and stan. Craig sat next to tweek on the bus. Kenny sitting behind rin starts flirting with her so no one would notice he was gay. Kye sighed annoyed of kenny's antics. Rin swats his hand away from trying to play with her hair. Tweek glares because he's overprotective of his sister.

The bus came to a stop and they all got off and headed to a place that was a hellhole called school. They walked in through the big door and went to class. They all end up in the same homeroom with butters. Rin squeals "oh my GOD BUTTERS!" and glomps him he crys out startled "GEE WILIKERS I MIGHT HIT SOMETHING" tweek gasps "OH MY GOD !! YOUR GOING TO DIE AND HIT THE DESK AND FALL OVER AND KAPOW YOUR DEAD AGHHH END OF THE WOORLD" Rin jumps up and goes over and soothes tweek, Tweek calms down. Mr. Garrison says "Okay guys we have new students so shut the fuck up and listen". Troy walks out with kyle and they look at everyone oddly. Rin and kye glared at them because they knew them from their old school and they were enemys of them. They notice rin and kye because they were losers at their old school. Rin screams "FUCK OFF NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE" and they both stared wide eyed because rin never spoke at their old school accept to kye. The two boys sat down next to eachother far away from everyone else especially rin because she looked pissed and she scares people. Mr. garrison shouts at rin "WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY OR GO TO THE OFFICE" rin and craig at the same time flip him off. He shouts "THAT'S IT YOU TWO HEAD ON DOWN" kye sighs "Damnit rin" Rin gets up with craig and leaves. Tweek rubs his temples and sighs "rin that dumbass" Rin flips off her twin brother. Kenny stands up also because he really doesn't give a damn about school and shouts "Fuck you " he heads to the boys bathroom ditching class and the office. Craig goes the same way not noticing Kenny headed down there. Rin heads down to the office and sees the goth kids. The goth kids nod over to rin and say hello rin replys "Sup". Craig opens the bathroom door and sees Kenny sitting on the sink smoking he walks over sits on the other sink across from Kenny. Craig looks over at Kenny and asks "can I have one?" Kenny looks at him surprised "you smoke?" Craig nods "Sometimes" Kenny says "Ah" And hands him a cigarette. Craig lights it up and inhales a puff of smoke that probably will kill him in the future. (3) Craig sighs "All the dudes are fucking assholes I mean how do you put up with your group they always just leave you there to die? and rin just fucking ignores you plus girls are a pain in the ass" Kenny nods "Eh I don't even think my group is much of my friends I mean Stan and kyle are so gay for eachother and they kinda dissclude me and cartman hes just a dick" Craig nods "token hes black clyde hes boring and tweek needs to take a chill and rins a Pmsing bitch" Kenny nods. Craig raises his eyebrow "your not offended by me calling her a pmsing bitch? I thought you liked her because you flirt with her all the time on the bus" Kenny Shrugs "I don't mind and uh no I don't like her like that were just friends" Craig looks at him curiously "ooh really? then why do you flirt with her" Kenny glares "I have my reasons" Craig starts to wonder "tell me come on I mean I wont tell anyone because everyone is a douchebag and im not a gossipying person like bebe" Kenny sighs "Fine but you better promise you wont tell anyone because the only people who know is kye and rin" Craig nods "I Promise now spill" Kenny looks reluctant "Fine well…I'm gay.." Craig coughs out his smoke from his cigarette and chokes "W-WHAT???" Kenny sighs "ya ya ya say whatever you want" Craig looks at him shocked "well.. I mean I kinda....well i would of thought you of all people would be bi...I mean your kenny!! You'd fuck any thing with two leggs!" Kenny glares "NU UH" craig says "Suuuure but whatever im fine with it but just.. don't go gay on me" Kenny replys "Pfft like id listen" Craig scoots away a bit "..dude seriously don't I have pepper spray" Kenny smirks "ha..Well I can get around that" Craig eyes widen "BAD KENNY NO STAY BAD" he flips off Kenny. Kenny smirks "chill chill I wont touch your precious virginity" Craig scoffs "me? a virgin? Suure" Kenny laughs "you so are a virgin and you know it" craig glares "Am not YOU'RE A VIRGIN" they continue their argument..

X~~~~~~~~~X

to be continued..:]

Rin: haaha cliff hanger

Kye: YAY FREEDOM MWUAHAHAHA

Rin: o__O

Kye: o-o hehe.. hehe.. WHAT?? HAHAHAA.

Rin: …….*Hides behind tweek*

wait INTERMISSION

(1): I fucking HATE JEANS!!!!! (kye)

(2): craig , tweek ,token , clyde and rin

(3): LOL serves him right for being a asshole (Rin)

Kye: well I hope you liked this chapter oh and PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU FOR THIS BUT FUCKING REVIEW OR YOU WILL GET A HUG FROM SORA.

Sora: ..BUT THIS ISNT EVEN A FIC ABOUT ME

Rin: YOU WERE IN THE FIRST STORY YOU BITCH

Sora: Waaaah!! *Crys*

Roxas: HEY I can only call him a bitch

Sora: …"

Roxas: YOU WHORE O__O

Sora: Waaaaaaaaah

Rin: Don't be such a meany roxas

Roxas: that's my job.

Roxas: *hugs sora*

Sora: *Stops crying* ;D.

Rin: haha I helped sora..get a hug

Kye: T__T well then uhm we have southpark to finish and uhh.. cosplay chess to watch and uhh.. OTHER SHIT.

Tweek: AGH TO MUCH PRESSURE!!

Stan: Shut up tweek.

Rin: STFU STAN

Kye: MADNESS

Kyle: o-o"

Kenny: RIN YOU TELL ANYONE ILL KILL YOU

Craig: sooooooo bored.

Kenny: Okay so this doesn't count for the story right??

Rin: yaa..

Kenny: Okay *TACKLES CRAIG*

Craig: AHHH RAPE.

Rin and kye: YAY

END. REVIEW DX PLEASE OH GOD I WONT BE ABLE TO LIVE

*suicide*

Roxas: PAIN WITHOUT LOVE PAIN I CANT GET ENOUGH! DX CRAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIN THESE WOUNDS THEY DO NOT HEAAAAAL


	2. Twist

Twist

Warning: same as first chapter.

A/N: well here is the second chapter, we hope you enjoy it if there is people who like it.

Leave a review.

Btw (by the way) fuck you haters J

_"I'm gonna draw a picture a picture with a **Twist **I'll draw it with a razor blade on my wrist" by: _Calebs_Emo_Angel

* * *

While Craig and Kenny were talking in the bathroom the bell rang. They both sighed not wanting to leave and head to lunch facing their annoying obnoxious friends. While finished his lecture with rin who rolled her eyes the whole time not paying a single bit of attention to his boring speech. She jumped up as her savior the bell, rang just in time so now she could head to lunch with her friends. Every student headed to lunch while some lagged behind putting their things in their lockers.

Rin sighed at her locker slamming in her binder inside and grabbing her lunch while heading to the cafeteria at the table near the trophy case while claiming the corner of the bench for herself. Tweek walked over at sat down at Rins left because rin slid down so he could sit there. On her right side kye plopped right down next to her. They both looked at rin and bugged her about her lecture at the Principal's office. Kye glared and said "What the hell were you thinking rin!" rin squeaked in defense saying "I have very bed memory's from living at my grandma's and going to school with those whore's" Tweek huffed "you idiot" while whacking her head. Kye lectured saying "Next time don't let your Anger out of you okay?" rin sighed "god woman fine"

Kenny walked over sitting down across from rin and grinned slyly and started throwing out his lame pick up lines at rin. While he did this everyone else filled up the seats at the table. Kenny seductively said a line that went like this "if I said you had a nice body would you hold it against me?" Rin turning bright red shook her head as Tweek glared. Kenny tried again "I don't know whether to mount you or eat you". Rin eye twitched and Kyle sweat dropped while Stan snickered. Clyde started getting annoyed and say's to Kenny "ill show you how it's done" he tells the girls "I've got skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?" kye replys "I like my skittles dry" rin ask's "that depends what flavor?" they say sarcastically. Clyde laugh's kenny steal's cartman's food ignoring clyde and starts eating.

Then suddenly troy and kyle walk over because their supeiority complex will only let them be popular. Rin glare's at them as they walk over and they ask "can we uhm..sit with you guys?" they say nervously. Stan and craig look at eachother and think for a bit. They both say "We don't mind unless you start shit and if you do then get the fuck out" kyle and troy nod and sit a bit far away from them. Rin start's to enjoy herself while talking to kye they both joke around and laugh while eating their lunch. Kye and rin shout out randomly saying "OROCHIMARU GAVE SASUKE A CURSE MARK HICKEY!" making their table explode with laughter while troy and kyle gave them a 'what the fucking shit face'.

Wendy skip's over to their table asking for stan to come talk to her privately. Stan look's at the other's at the table worriedly and stand's up heading off with wendy down the hall. Rin and kye facepalm while kyle slid down and ask's rin and kye curiously "What do you think is going on?" Rin whisper's looking at her shoe's "She's hurting him again" kye nod's sadly. Kyle's eyes widen and he fumes while clenching his fist's angrily "THAT BITCH" he slams his fist on the table while everyone jumps.

In in the hallway stan and wendy stood talking. Wendy say's to stan "I'm sorry it's not you it's me I like someone else were breaking up" Stan try's to hold back showing he was hurt by her words. Stan retorts back "but wendy I love you" wendy sigh's "I'm sorry stan it's over" and turn's around and walk's away with no hesitation. Stan storm's off to the boy's bathroom.

Kyle notice's wendy coming back by herself and no stan. Kyle stand's up and tell's kye and rin to come with him while he rushes off down the hallway. He find's stan in the boy's bathroom cutting himself and sulking in the bathroom stall. Kyle frusturated with this whole mess tell's rin and kye they shouldn't go into the boy's bathroom. Rin glare's and say's "like I give a rats ass" and storms into the bathroom past kyle. Kye follows after her tagged along by kyle. Rin punches the stall so it open's finding stan cutting himself. Rin snatches the razor angrily kye shakes her head sadly at the sight that befolds her. Kyle eye's water angrily as he say's "Dude you shouldn't be doing this you fucking idiot over some dumb bitch who treats you like shit your better than her and you can show her that" Stan stares dumbfounded at kyle's word's. Rin nod's in agreement patting kyle's shoulder as kye says "Well im going to go do something useful for his cut's ima head down to the nurse's office you guys talk some fucking sense into him ill be back with bandages" as kye ran off out of the bathroom.

Rin pushes the lazy ass stan off of his bum while kyle bite's his bottom lip worriedly. Rin hussles stan over to the sink while she carefully washes the blood off of his cut's waiting for the bandages from kye.

Fin.

Kye: ahhaahaha finally.

Rin: YES!

Kye: I actually think its decent.

Rin: (omg face)

Kye; **(nod) well let's end this oh and rin were so fucking reading this yaoi manga online *__* the uke is apathetic. **

**Rin~fuck yea!**

**Kyle: well I hope my poor staney is okay- …..i said stan**

**Rin: (Scoffs) aww kyle loves him**

**Kyle: LIES ALL LIES.**

**Stan: (perks up)**

**Kye: …….well uh..hm okay then OH AND EVERYONE IF YOU LIKE YAOI READ BUKIYOU NA SILENT OKAY? Its amazing **

**Kye: I feel totally epic getting..bandages.. that's it yay**

**Rin: I hate blood**

**Kye: I know you do**

**Roxas: intermission AHA.**

**Roxas: I shall OWN this randomness.**

**Kye: Its like a evil side of me.**

**Roxas: Shut up woman**

**Rin: Well if he's here axel gets to be here to**

**Axel: WOO ROXY**

**Roxas: Oh god WHY? Go away axel I have butter knives**

**Axel: Oh shit (hides behind rin)**

**Rin: because axel is my nobody and roxas is kye's nobody**

**Kye: (nodS)**

**Rin: We r sooo bad ass**

**Kye: Well this is long..**

**Rin: LOL goodbye**

**Roxas: Me and axel say review or axel will rape u and ill give u crabs (grin) **

**Rin: holy shit where'd u get those**

**Roxas: XIIIIIGGGGGY**

**End.. for reals**


End file.
